my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blazing Hair
'''Blazing Hair '''is the Quirk of Rosu Hakka. Description Blazing Hair makes Rosu's hair able to lengthen, shorten and manipulate the hair on the top of her head. Each strand of hair is as durable and strong as muscle fiber as long as she keeps her protein, omega-3 and vitamin D levels high. She also has the ability to light her hair like a lighter from the very top of her head to have her hair catch on fire, augmenting her hair with a burning effect. She can extinguish fire on her hair at will. She is also immune to regular fire and so is her hair. Usage Rosu hair has the ability to lengthen and she can manipulate it to attack opponents, usually in the form of whips. When she needs to, she can also make her hair catch fire on command, making it heated to the extent of burning skin. She can condense her hair like muscles but it mentally fatigues her, making her have to conserve her use of that application. When not actively fighting, she shortens her hair to a short length so that it's short enough to not accidentally hit someone if she is spooked. Weaknesses and Limitations * Rosu and her hair can be burned by blue fire, but is more resistant to it than a normal person would be. It takes 30 seconds of her hair being caught on fire by blue fire to destroy it to the extent that it's unmanipulatable, although not completely destroyed yet. She can't extinguish blue fire on her hair like other fire, she has to put her hair in water or use a fire extinguisher. * When she activates her ability to make her hair catch fire, it's either all or nothing. She can't select parts to be on fire and others to not. * When she activates her ability to make her hair catch fire, the fire starts at the top of her head and then it spreads like a wildfire to the rest of her hair. This process takes 5 seconds per 10 feet of hair to spread to that distance. * Her hair is extremely flammable, a match or lighter can easily make her hair catch fire, although she can extinguish it easily. It's not so much a weakness as a feature in most situations but if blue fire touches her hair then it will light her hair on fire too hot for her hair and her, with her unable to extinguish it like other flames. * Activating her ability to light her hair on fire consumes 500 calories, making her have to eat 500 calories more per use that day or she will lose weight. * When her hair reaches beyond 50 feet of her head, she loses the ability to control the parts of her hair that went past that range until it's in range again. * When her hair is wet, she can't manipulate her hair very well or fast. It also makes her hair a lot easier to break and disables her ability to light her hair on fire from working or at least working on the spots that are wet. * Lengthening her hair lower her protein, omega 3 and vitamin D levels in her body, making it so if she lengthens her hair too much, she becomes deficient in them. She takes omega-3 and vitamin D supplements double the daily recommended dosage to allow her to use her quirk more. That is in addition to all the lox/salmon she eats. She always drinks a Whey Protein shake before putting on her hero costume to boost her lengthening capacity. * Due to her hair's strength and durability being reliant on her protein, omega-3, and vitamin D levels, the more she lengthens her hair the less strength and durability it has. * She doesn't regain any protein, omega-3 or vitamin D when shortening her hair, not even she knows where it disappears to when shortening her hair. * Manipulating her hair too much or too complexly mentally fatigues her. * She can accidentally manipulate her hair(but not lengthen) when spooked. Due to this, she keeps her hair shortened when not fighting to not risk hurting others by accident. If she is already actively manipulating her hair and is spooked, she will just lose control over her hair for two seconds. * Cutting her hair or destroying hair other than the end of the hair severs the connection to her hair that it was connecting her to, disabling her control over it. Techniques * Hair Blaze: She uses her quirk's ability to set her hair ablaze, coating it in fire. This technique adds a burning effect to her hair attacks. She adds the word blaze to the end her techniques when using them while her hair is still under the effect of this technique. * Hair Torch: Rosu shorten's her hair and uses Hair Blaze to have her hair be coated in fire, making it a light source without risking accidentally burning anyone or lighting anything on fire. * Hair Whip: Rosu shapes her hair into a few whips and lashes her opponent with them. Can have one or more of the whips grab opponents. * Hair Throw: After using grabbing someone or something with a Hair Whip, throws them or it, usually into a wall when used on an opponent. * Hair Grab: Surrounds her opponent with a large amount of her hair to restrain them. * Full Hair Throw: Throws her an opponent that she had used Hair Grab on, usually into a wall. A lot stronger than Hair Throw due to the amount of hair being used being used to throw them. * Hair Muscle: Rosu manipulates and condenses her hair to be like muscles, her hair acting as the muscle fibers. This technique allows her to make constructs with immense physical strength, due to them being made like as if they were completely made of muscle. Although this technique is mentally taxing to use and maintain as it takes her hair manipulation capabilities to their very limit. Super Moves * Hair Muscle Fist: Rosu lengthens and manipulates her hair and condenses it like muscles and shapes it into a fist three times a normal human's. She manipulates this fist to punch the target from a distance. Slightly mentally taxing. * Hair Muscle Fist Barrage: Rosu lengthens and manipulates her hair and condenses it like muscles and shapes it into several separate normal sized fists. She manipulates these fists to punch the target from a distance. Slightly mentally taxing. * Hair Muscle Rope: Rosu lengthens and manipulates her hair and condenses it like muscles in the form of open an hand., then manipulates it towards whatever she wants to grab and when it touches it the thing or person, grabs it. She can either normally grab an object, grab an arm or leg with enough force that they can't break free, or try to crush whatever it grabs with all its force. Slightly mentally taxing. * Hair Muscle Super Rope: Rosu lengthens and manipulates her hair and condenses it like muscles in the form of open an hand and the length of the hair it's connected to, then manipulates it towards whatever she wants to grab and when it touches it the thing or person, grabs it. She can either normally grab an object, grab an arm or leg with enough force that they can't break free, or try to crush whatever it grabs with all its force. Moderately mentally taxing. * Hair Muscle Wolf Fang: Rosu lengthens and manipulates her hair and condenses it like muscles and shapes it into the front half of a large, wolf which she sends at her target. It can tackle, swipe at, and bite the target. Due to it being just like one big muscle in that shape, it has an extreme amount of strength. Although its claws and teeth aren't sharp, they focus the hair muscle into a single point at the end of the nail/teeth, making them do a significant damage. Takes 5 seconds to construct, after which she manipulates it to attack her opponent/opponents. Very mentally taxing to maintain. Gallery Trivia *Her Hair Muscle Technique was invented after Rosu was inspired by Muscular's Quirk when she was 13 and saw it on the news when he destroying a village and fighting the pro heroes Water Hose.